


color me in

by brbhoran (harrylouiz)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 07:29:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrylouiz/pseuds/brbhoran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the one where louis loves harry always</p>
            </blockquote>





	color me in

The first time Louis meets Harry is in a small pub off the outskirts of London, cigarette smoke filling every inch of the air and the smell of cheap beer wafting through the room.

Louis is having possibly the worst day of his life. The label he was sure would sign him turned him down because he ‘wasn’t what they were looking for’.

Yeah right.

He also had a long conversation with his mum over the phone on her new fiance.

His mum has been single ever since he tried out for the XFactor and didn’t even make it to bootcamp.

His parents had just fought and fought and at the moment Louis thought he couldn’t take anymore, they announced they were divorcing. He doesn’t want his mum to get married. It’s a selfish thought, but he thinks it can’t get any worse.

He was grateful for the gig at the tiny bar to get his mind off things. He grabbed his guitar and started singing an Ed Sheeran cover.

“Kiss me like you wanna be loved, you wanna be loved, you wanna be loved. This feels like falling in love, falling in love, falling in love.” he sang.

A lanky boy watched with wide eyes in the back of the pub, at ease with the high and soothing voice of the boy on stage.

After a few more covers, Lou hopped off the stage and walked to the bar to drown his problems, to forget. He sat on a bar-stool by the curly-haired boy and ordered the his usual suburban, sinking his head onto the counter. He was nothing.

He wasn’t even living anymore, he was just there. All he ever did was screw things up. He was starting to give up, these past few days. He would never amount to anything.

While his head gave him his usual drone of worthlessness, he heard a squeaky American voice full of smiles crack a cheesy pun.

“I’m Harry.” the voice said. Louis sat up and groaned, as a giant grin grew on Harry’s face.

“Bad day?” Harry quietly asked, his voice thick with compassion.

That was the first moment that Louis knew this boy would break his heart. It was the first moment where Louis knew he would never be able to go on again without thinking about him.

But “yes” was all Louis said in a small, cracking voice.

“If you ever need someone to talk to…”

“I wouldn’t want to bother you. Didn't your mum tell you not to talk to strangers, anyways? Or do they not do that in America?” Louis said with a shaking head.

Someone like that would never want to have anything to do with someone like him, he didn't want to fuck up another relationship.

“Don’t be silly. No matter what you say, you can't deny this friendship.” Harry said with a smirk, forcing Louis to have a small growing smile as well.

Harry grabbed a napkin and quickly and messily scrawled his number on it and handed it to Louis. Louis’ heart beat a million times as he stared into Harry's bright green eyes.

“Just call me and I’ll always be available. I’ll always listen. You seem like you could really use someone who's a good listener.”

\---------------------------------------

“Hey babe, I’m sorry but I can’t make it tonight.” Harry droned on Lou's voicemail.

Harry always _said_ he was sorry but it never sounded like he meant it. Louis thought he heard a high-pitched giggle in the background.

“I got a last minute client wanting me to photograph their wedding reception. It’s a big deal, I’ve got to do it. Maybe we can get together the week after next?” He asked.

There was a beep and Louis' phone was silent.

This had been their one year anniversary of their relationship.

It hadn't been the first time Harry had canceled. He was a famous photographer, he was busy.

He couldn't do dinner dates anymore, Louis supposed.

The past year had been rough, with Harry being gone so often, and Louis so, _so_ lonely and hurt and so _broken_. He had never felt this bad, not even when he was sick with pneumonia, or when he had quit the

music industry to focus on his relationship.

The night he came to see him after he returned from a lengthy job was one of the worst nights of his life. He had stayed past her allowed time in England, and he was being deported back to America.

"I'm so sorry, Louis. I just don't think we can make it work anymore." he whispered.

"I'm so busy and long distance is just going to problem."

At the time, Louis couldn't even protest. That voicemail from months ago suggested there was an even bigger problem than long distance.

Louis was simply being replaced.

 

And at this low point in his life, he cried into his pillow that night, the tears never stopping.

\---------------------------------------

He’s singing again, singing to forget; for the second time in the his life he just wants to forget everything.

He’s in the same pub again that night, when he meets Zayn, a nice yet quiet Arabian looking boy, with a moussed up quiff and tattoos all up his tan arms.

Zayn had been picked by Louis' agent to do a duet with Louis. They thought the ‘bad boy’ persona would help Lou’s ‘mama’s boy’ image. (The image that was, completely true.)

“Give a little time to me, we’ll burn this out, we’ll play hide and seek, to turn this around, all I want is the taste that your lips allow, my, my, my, my, give me love.” Zayn sings.

“Give me love like never before, cause’ lately I’ve been craving you more. It’s been a while, but I still feel the same, maybe I should let you go.” Louis sings.

Louis had immersed himself in his music.

 

It's all he had left, to be honest.

There was a time, once, in the rain, at 3am, five years later, when Louis thought, for a split second, that things could be different.

He was waiting for the next bus home after his Perkins theater gig.

The rain was coming down in buckets and the loud bangs of thunder echoed through the walls of the city buildings. He was thinking of was what songs he and Zayn would sing for their next show when the

next thing he knew, he heard “LOUUUUUUUUUUISSSSSSSSS!” and the sound of cars beeping.

He recognized the voice immediately. This stupid boy was running through traffic for him. In the rain. Without an umbrella.

"WAIT UP LOU!" he shouted. His dripping moppy hair was flopping everywhere and his clothes were completely soaked. His long, gangly legs pounded down the street.

"Harry, what in the hell is wrong with you?" Louis yelled.

"I, I mean, I just saw you and I had to tell you."

"Tell me what, exactly?"

"It’s 3am and all I want is your lips on mine, my hands in yours. It’s the same as yesterday at noon, or last monday at 6pm. It’s the same every hour, every minute, every second since I met you. Since I left. I made

the biggest mistake of my life and I would give anything to take it back. I’m in love with you, Lou. Please say you’ll take me back.”

"Harry, that’s just the thing. It was a huge mistake. And mistakes aren’t redo-able, no matter how much you wish they were. You hurt me. We could have made it work. But you didn't want to. And I don’t think I’ll

ever be able to forgive you for that." Louis exclaimed.

"Lou-"

"Don’t you get it Har?", Louis was practically screaming by now, "I never stopped loving you! And I hate myself for that! You practically gutted me. I felt so alone and worthless and nothing! For what, exactly?

Because you felt like it? Because you were busy? You can’t ever do that to someone. Especially when they love you so so unbearably much. So no, Harry. Things can never go back to how they were!” he yelled, and

stormed off.

But no matter how much time passed, he thought of how things would have been different if he had just said yes.

Every time he laughed, he hoped he was watching. Not so that he saw Louis was happy without him, but that maybe, just maybe, he’d fall for Louis’ smile again just as hard as Lou had fallen for his.  Because Louis

still felt like he was number two to Harry. And just like the first time he’d laid eyes on him, he knew the feelings would always be there.

\---------------------------------------

Louis had started seeing Zayn about a month and a half after first meeting him, and he had helped Louis get over Harry tremendously.

It didn’t hurt to hear that Harry had moved to Indonesia to pursue photography, or that he had started seeing someone else, and they had bought a home together.

 

Slowly, bit by bit, Louis was forgetting the curls, the quiet conversations at midnight, the Saturday morning dates to footie games.

He had begun to make new memories.

It was like an old VCR tape. In order to record something new, he had to tape over the past. No matter how much he didn't want to, he had to move on.

Late nights after gigs, Louis and Zayn would grab some greasy take-out Italian food and just sit in the park, laying in the grass watching the stars.

Louis had memorized everything about Zayn, from the way his eyes crinkled when he laughed or the way they twinkled when he looked at him.

The way he poured the milk before the cereal, the way he smelled at every point in the day.

The fact that most of his friends secretly hated him, and that he knew it, how his face looked like right after he woke up. How he hated chocolate, how he always thought he was the worst singer of the two (even

though Louis felt it was not true). Louis had memorized everything about this boy. And you know what? He was still intoxicated by him, mesmerized.

Zayn liked to smoke often, which very much annoyed Louis. While Zaynwas stubborn and wouldn’t quit, Louis loved Zayn too much to be bothered much by it. It was one night, when Louis finally decides he wants

to start a family. So he proposes. And they marry. And start a family they do.

\---------------------------------------

The night when Zayn runs out of their bedroom screaming, Louis doesn't have a clue what to think.

Only when he smiles and holds out the laptop screen does it register to him that Zayn has found the perfect surrogate mother.

After countless coffee dates and stacks and stacks of paperwork, and she Eleanor Calder was proven to be a match to all the medical things that were required of a surrogate and the parents, the Malik-Tomlinson

family could not be more excited to grow their family. 

They had decided to name their baby Dalia, (which is from Arabic descent, much to Zayn's liking) since it means ‘peace', which is all they really want her to have.

A couple of months later, while they were sitting at their newly purchased house, quietly writing songs, Louis on guitar, when they get the call that Eleanor's water had broken and she had started to go into labor.

They rushed to the hospital with small smiles plastered on their faces that would not go away. They get ushered into her room, and it's not long before, hand in hand, they watch Eleanor as she gives birth to their

daughter.

Dalia is born.

They were parents.

They couldn't possibly be happier.

\---------------------------------------

The years drag on, Dalia quickly growing older as her parents watch and grow old as well, together.

Time has always passed so fast.

Dalia enters pre-school, which is scary at first for the three, but she adjusts quickly and makes friends with many girls.

Next comes Kindergarten, which was equally as scary as pre-school, but is relaxing for her parents when they realize they can do whatever they want all day.

Elementry school is nice, Dalia is always quiet but sweet, and she loves to read and write.

She still is friends with a number of girls and it seems like she has sleepovers almost every Friday.

Middle school is a bit harder, for Louis and Zayn mostly, especially the day when she got her period and they had no idea what to tell her or give her, or her scene phase.

The time finally came when Dalia entered high school, and with tears in their eyes they dropped their baby off.

She assured them that even though she was old it didn’t mean they were. (Which really isn’t true)

The teen angst drove the two crazy and sweet little Dalia was grounded quite a lot.

When they thought Dalia's first day of high school was hard, they never thought her last would be harder.

Still, they never felt prouder when Dalia stood on stage with her graduation cap and gown and diploma.

They knew one day or other this day would come.

They never knew it would be so soon.

She went off to college to become a poet, as she was always bloody good at writing.

\---------------------------------------

The day Zayn developed lung cancer was possibly the most depressing day of Louis’ life, but the day Zayn passed definitely had it beat.

Zayn laid in the small hospital bed, looking so small and weak with tubes hooked everywhere on his body. His hair his, at one time, most beautiful feature was gone, a beanie in it’s place.

Lou and Dalia were at his side, holding both his hands, laughing and joking about various memories they’d shared throughout their lives when Zayn turned cold and his heart meter stopped beating.

Dalia cried into Louis's shoulder, squeezing him tight.

Feeling depressed, Louis walks into the first bar he sees and orders his usual suburban.

He feels a small tapping in his shoulder and turns his body sideways to see curly, gray hair and a pair of bright green eyes staring back at him.

“Why did the baboon ask the giraffe 'Why the long face'? Cause he thought his neck was his face!”

“Harry?”

“Nice to see you, Lou.”

And the rest was history.


End file.
